Understanding Affection
by Tortellinicalamaro
Summary: When Ludwig is unable to figure out why his youngest son, Luca, is acting up, Feliciano and Gilbert decide to step him, helping shine some light on the situation.- Fluffy family AU of Ludwig and Feliciano spending time with their children!


This is a oneshot Family AU of GerIta. There is no Mpreg in this, but this is based a few years after Feliciano and Ludwig have started a family. Their sons Simon (South Tyrol) and Luca (Bolzano) are original characters I created and I hope you enjoy them as I worked very hard on them! I hope this can be a small apology for not updating lately ;;

Enjoy!

* * *

The house was still a mess and Ludwig was more concerned why his family wasn't cleaning and picking up, his brother expected to arrive any minute. Not that Gilbert would care too much, as he often left their old house together a mess… Seeing puzzles and toys scattered, cat and dog hair matted in corners, cook books and pencils on every chair and table; It did not settle well with Ludwig, not at all. He was grinding his teeth for only a second, till he heard a large crash in the living room. Instinct caused him to rush to the scene, seeing his youngest, Luca standing by the shattered glass, his loyal Aster looking startled as ever.

"It's ok Aster," Luca spoke, gently petting his gold coat. "I never liked that vase anyways!"

Ludwig was more stunned to hear such a reply, running to the glass crystals and shielding them both from touching it… He wouldn't hear the last from Feliciano, or rather, he would be worried to see Luca covered in crystal splinters. His son gasped as he picked him up and placed him a far distance away, Aster already knowing better and retreating upstairs where he was sure the other two were. His blue eyes pierced Luca's, though his didn't seem to falter, shining with that same blue intensity. They were large and much more confused, darting to the broken vase and yelling out. "Aster hit it!"

"Don't lie to me… And why aren't you wearing your pajama's? I told you and Simon to get ready for bed."

Luca pursed his lips, shaking his head to protest. "I'm not tired! Me and him decided 8 is too early!"

"But you don't make the rul-"

"And he said- he said uncle Gilbert's coming over!" Ludwig gruffly sighed, wondering just how he'd found out. The other night he'd sworn to Feliciano, not to say a thing. While he was glad his sons adored his brother, Gilbert often filled their heads with crazy stories and idea's. This had to be the reason why Luca had felt it necessary to break this vase he knew Gilbert always poked fun at.

"Go get changed. Now." His voice was stern as he looked away to the mess, trying to figure out the best way to about picking it up.

"But-"

"Now Luca. I won't say it again." And then he knew he'd done it, staring back at the boys eyes that were already filled with tears. Ludwig had been walking on eggshells all week, that's why he was looking forward to a night alone with his brother and Feliciano. He attempted to pull Luca over, apologize if he could, but Luca was already trudging up the stairs yelling for his mamma. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing Luca would twist and turn the story when he told Feliciano. That wasn't what he could focus on right now. There was a pile of very dangerous glass and a German shepherd staring at it like it could be dinner.

"And- And then! He said he hated me! And that he doesn't want us to see Gilbert! And that he doesn't love me and- And!" Luca couldn't stop the tears now, sniffing hard and letting his hands clench onto the soft fabric of Feliciano's shirt. "Papa hates me!"

"Sh… No no… He doesn't hate you Luca…" Far from it. If anything, Ludwig tended to worry the most for his boys, the main reason he'd become so angry it sounded. Feliciano had learned far too early that Luca liked to lie and fib, one of the reasons Gilbert tended to influence him wrongly. "Papa loves you very much!"

"No! He yelled and then…" He tried to regroup his thoughts, already forgetting exactly what had happened, even if it was less than 5 minutes ago. After he couldn't think of anything, he buried his face yet again in Feliciano's arms, his long curled eyelashes washed over with tears.

Feliciano continued to hold him, pulling him close and into his lap. His slender fingers gently combed through his curled locks, a bit lighter than his own but still nothing like Simon's bleached head. "Your papa is really tired. I'm sure you just didn't understand."

Feliciano's hands worked like magic every time, a mother's touch possibly. Luca's wails turned to silent whines, then a few sniffs and high pitched groans. His eyes met Simon's who was sitting on the edge of the bed, already in his pajamas, confused by what was happening. Before Luca had come to excite the room, Feliciano was about to read Simon something to help him fall asleep as they both often did in his bed. They would fall asleep soundly and be carried back to their separate rooms where they'd wake up early morning and run back to Ludwig and Feliciano's large bed. Something he knew wasn't really ok for their age—but Feliciano was hardly a man who could say no to them.

"Now… How about you changed like your papa told you to," he replied, a kiss becoming lost in Luca's hair. "Maybe if you do, I'll let you say hello to Gilbert?"

Luca's entire face became bright, Feliciano rubbing the last of his tears away from his flushed cheeks. "Ok ok!" he jumped from the bed, running back into his own bedroom. The sounds of drawers being tugged open and clothes thrown throughout the room filled the air, Simon taking the chance to scoot closer to Feliciano, handing him the colourfully illustrated book.

"But we read this last night?" Feliciano tilted his head over, staring to his son, whose face only replied with a warm smile and even warmer hazel eyes.

"I know… But the pictures are pretty." He leaned in, his body draped over the other as the bed bounced with joy, Luca already back and wearing a large Tshirt. He was clearly ready to go, and Simon couldn't help but giggle. Luca placed himself right in the others lap, leaning his body backwards onto Feliciano's chest.

"Ok! Start!" His hands reached for the book and began to turn the pages, though he couldn't read a word.

"Alright… Everyone ready?" Feliciano stared to Aster who had decided to curl up at the end of the bed. He blinked tiredly which gave Feliciano the cue to begin. "Ok.. So once there was a man…"

Lights began to flash in the driveway, and Ludwig was not ready. He didn't have a choice though, as he couldn't allow Gilbert to rage on and smash the doorbell through, though he never did such a thing. The doorbell was loud though, and he knew it would excite the children. He rushed to the door, opening it and being surprised, pulled into an air tight hug. "Bruder! I haven't see-"

"Shh! Can you be a little quieter? Feli is getting them to bed."

"What? But I want to see them? You ever let me see them anymore!" Ludwig rolled his eyes, staring to the empty end table where his vase had once stood. He leered back; Gilbert was already pushing through the threshold of the door, walking in as if he owned the place. His hands cupped around his mouth, but Ludwig was fast, slapping his hands away.

"Don't."

"_You're_ more hostile than usual. What's going on?" Gilbert spoke with true concern in his voice. It was clear as a bell Ludwig was struggling. Things had been fine before, so why was he having such a hard time as of late? He had no idea, but decided to blame work. He did receive a large load and found himself spending more and more time in his office away from home, so he could keep ahead. "You know, if you need a babysitter I can-"

"No. God no," he again looked to his invisible vase, his arms crossing. "You being with Luca for too long caused that."

"What?" He looked around, unsure of what he meant, till he stepped in closer, nodding his head at the empty table. "Ahh this… God I hated that thing. But…" Those scarlet eyes began to search the room, spotting what looked to be a clay sculpture siting lonesome on a nearby shelf. He latched onto it, replacing the vases old spot then stepping back as he looked to his masterpiece. "Perfekt! I think it looks a lot better." He grinned to his brother, letting lose a snicker. Ludwig was not very pleased, stepping past him and going to pick up the messy thing till he heard the sound of footsteps from upstairs.

"Oh Gilbert! I didn't even hear you!" They were immediately clasped into a hug, Feliciano giving that friendly kiss to the cheek and Gilbert ruffling his hair as though he was a child. Feliciano turned to face Ludwig giving off a smile. "They're asleep. Luca was pretty upset about the vase thing. I think you should talk to him later." Gilbert laughed once again as Ludwig huffed just a bit.

"That's fine. I'm just glad they're in bed." He ignored Gilberts sudden whining though Feliciano couldn't help but chuckle, readjusting his sweater. He walked off to the kitchen, already brewing up water for some coffee he'd bought just for the occasion.

"Hey Feli—think you can make some of those cookie things? The ones Lovi always has a ton of!"

"Cannoli? Actually, we have a few Lovi brought over yesterday!" He turned to the fridge, pulling out the readied treats, a few chocolate chips sprinkled atop their powdered shells. Gilbert dove for the box, taking one and beginning to chew, Ludwig a little embarrassed by his brothers excitable personality. He took one as well, not saying a word, but believing in Lovino's ability to cook such a tasty thing.

"You two should have more cakes though! At least one chocolate, one vanilla." He nudged his brother, winking to him. "You _are_ teaching Simon and Luca how to make cakes, right?"

"I don't really know why you winked but no… They're still too little. Luca can't hold a spoon for a second before licking the batter." Feliciano laughed again, as he had been all night. He'd taught Luca how to do that, although he tried to explain he could only do it once and not put the spoon back in the bowl.

"He'll learn soon—anyway, coffee is done! So let's sit out on the veranda, si?"

The sky was littered with stars, their house a good distance from the city. Still close enough to see the lights that sparkled and twinkled a distance away, a few houses on the mountain side illuminating the sky just a bit. Ludwig felt at ease, the first time in days. He sat back on the comfortable couch, Feliciano taking a quick seat beside him. Feliciano was glad too, being able to sit with Ludwig as they once had when the house wasn't loud with screams and crashes and cries.

He didn't prefer it, as Ludwig almost did. It gave his life meaning, knowing that there were two people who would always need him and love him unconditionally. Even while they were asleep like angels in his bed, or running around the house, spilling and breaking whatever they could get their hands on, he loved his life more so each day.

Feliciano brought his feet up, curling them behind him as he pressed against Ludwig's side, feeling that strong arm pull him that much closer. He leaned up slightly, landing a light kiss onto his jaw, to which Ludwig looked down with a smile, kissing him more properly on the lips. Any other day he would have liked to continue a bit more… But he could feel Gilbert's eyes staring at them, more concerned why he was gazing and not trying to break them up. Ludwig pulled from it and cleared his throat with blushed cheeks, Feliciano laughing through his nose and nuzzling into those loving arms.

"So what's got you so frazzled Ludy?" Gilbert got right to the point, holding his bowl of cannoli and deciding it would be good to take a bite then a sip of coffee and blend the flavours in his mouth.

Ludwig let out a gruff sigh, readjusting his position, though he continued to hold Feliciano by his side. "Just some work things. You know how it is." He felt a tingle of guilt fall through his body as he returned his gaze to Feliciano. "And Luca… He's proving to be a handful…"

Feliciano didn't stir; instead his eyes fell to the ground, a little saddened to hear what Ludwig had just said.

"Luca is just… He's… "He paused again, almost not wanting to say a thing wrong because, he was his son. Luca was his flesh and blood, partly shared with that person beside him.

"Well Luca and I get along pretty well, and you had problems with me! Lots of problems," Gilbert replied with lifted eyebrows. He'd said the one thing that had actually made sense to Ludwig in a very long time, in regards to his son. "So you like Simon more than Luca-"

"You know that's not true," Ludwig spat back just as quickly as he'd rushed to the door that evening.

"So what's the problem?" He took a sip of his coffee, staring back to Ludwig with interested eyes.

Ludwig didn't want Feliciano there anymore, but as he stared to those caramel orbs, he knew he should hear. Feliciano was just as concerned. Ludwig let in a hitched breath, shutting his eyes as he continued. "He breaks things, all the time. He tries to ride the dogs like horses. He never listens to me and every day when I come home he's destroyed my office, hasn't done his schoolwork and expects me to be ok with it. I just… Don't understand what he's thinking."

Gilbert suddenly began to laugh, setting the empty bowl save for a few crumbs on the table. His head shook, eyes rolling to the sky. "He wants attention! I can't believe you didn't catch that! Why do you think he likes me so much?"

Ludwig just sat dumbfounded, Feliciano's eyes shut in content at his side. He'd known that all along and even when he told Ludwig, hoping he would catch on, he was glad to see Gilbert's words hit him harder than his own. "That's what I've been telling him." He spoke in a matter of fact way.

It all made sense now and Ludwig felt all the dumber for not realizing it on his own. The past year things had become harder at home, in tune with the time he was starting to feel the harsh work load on his shoulders.

"I bet you if you come home an hour or two earlier, he'll be loads better!" He leaned forward, hoping to draw Ludwig's attention in a bit more. "I'm not a parent, but I did raise you. Don't give up on Luca."

"Well! This was fun! Invite me over when I can actually _see_ my nephews, okay?" Gilbert was speaking far too loud, a failed attempt to wake the little boys and send them running downstairs to their awesome uncle. "Great food as usual Feli! You know you should really come over and teach-"

"Alright alright we get it." Ludwig held his lips together tightly, seeing the way Gilbert was yet again flirting with Feliciano. It was harmless Gilbert and Feliciano knew, but Ludwig still didn't care for it, practically pushing his brother out the door. Feliciano waved from a safe distance behind, still holding his mug of coffee but feeling sleepy regardless.

"I'm feelin the love Ludwig!" he laughed out, still able to reach his arms over and pull his brother into a tight and warm bear hug. Ludwig couldn't really battle it and returned with a small squeeze, finally pulling free. "Gute nacht! Oh Feli you should give me a call this wee-"

The door slammed shut, Ludwig letting out that long breath he'd been keeping in. "Please don't call him." He replied, staring to the door and seeing as his brother walked off, waving behind to them.

Feliciano slowly made his way over, his arms wrapping around Ludwig's middle. He laid his head on the others chest, eyes shutting. "You know I wouldn't. Well, for those reasons." An airy laugh left his lips as Ludwig shook his head in disagreement. His hands fell down to the others back, offering a gentle rub. It was always so strange, this simple calm he always felt Feliciano in his arms.

"It's late, I'm sure you're tired… I know I am."

"Mmmm… We have to move Simon and Luca though…" Feliciano hummed softly, becoming limp but still keeping composed. Ludwig smiled, for the first time that night, kissing the top of his head. Feliciano chuckled, feeling the tickle of those lips and finally pulling to stand on his toes. He pressed a gentle kiss, loving and caring, but more so grateful. "Grazie, Ludwig." He kissed him again, hands holding tightly to his shirt.

Ludwig was sure he was speaking about the evening's events and could only nod with a smile, delighted in those humble kisses he'd been missing.

With Feliciano almost half asleep, Ludwig helped him up the stairs, flicking on the light to see his sons sprawled over the bed… Well Luca. While Simon curled up to one side, Luca was somehow upside down, arms and legs spread wide—his head using Aster as a pillow and blackie as a foot rest. Feliciano was silent with his laughter, walking across the room and pulling Simon into his arms.

"I'll take him, you grab Luca," he nudged his head to the sleeping boy with a trail of drool coming from the corner of his bright pink lips. Simon began to stir in Feliciano's arms as he started down the hallway. He could hear them whispering to one another, a soft giggle, the rustle of blankets and the shutting of drawers.

Ludwig leaned down to his son, staring at him like he was foreign, alien. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, reaching up to wipe the saliva escaping his mouth. The movement caused Luca to wriggle, reaching out and grabbing at Ludwig's hand through his sleep. Ludwig was a little startled, but couldn't deny his cute son this small gesture. His arm reached down, scooped under him and lifted the boy into the air, cradling him like he once had.

Ludwig stepped over the carelessly thrown clothes and the stuffed animals covering the boys fuzzy rug. Luca truly had no concern for his messes, unlike Simon, but that didn't really matter. Ludwig was strong enough to hold Luca and use his other hand to fix his pillow and blankets. He slid the boy onto the small mattress, tugging the blankets over his body till he felt he would be warm enough. Luca was much like Feli, sleeping in a little as possible, so Ludwig always worried he might catch a cold if he didn't tuck him in properly.

Luca lay fast asleep, and Ludwig found it his duty to pick up the small shirts and shorts strewn around the room. This routine felt all too familiar, as he sat beside the bed, folding all the clothes neatly and placing them in his drawers.

"…Papa?" a voice asked. Ludwig turned around and of course he knew who it was. Though it was dark, the night light off in the corner of his room allowed him to stare to those icy blues eyes, much like his own.

Ludwig felt the sudden need to apologize. He should have just picked up the clothing another time, or lectured him later on, but now he had woken him up and truly hoped he would fall back asleep. "Sorry Luca… Gut-"

"… Do you love me papa?"

Ludwig was completely stunned by the words, but it didn't take him more than a second to respond. "Of course I do." His eyes became soft and saddened, wondering how right Gilbert had been that evening. For his son to ask such a direct question like this, it caused his heart to ache.

Still, a tired giggle left Luca's lips as he shifted in bed, successfully grabbing Ludwig's outstretched hand. "Me too…" he squeezed tightly, as tight as his tiny fingers could manage, and in just a few short seconds, he was fast asleep again. Ludwig didn't want to disturb him anymore, but he couldn't help it. He pressed what could only be described as a fatherly kiss, brushing Luca's hair aside so he could reach his forehead.

"Ich habe dich gerne Luca…"

With Ludwig fixing his tie and Feliciano looking over Simon's uniform, it was a regular weekday morning. Luca was still asleep upstairs, but Simon was awake and ready for classes.

"You've got everything? Lunch? Homework? Underwear?"

"Mamma!" Simon began to laugh, Feliciano pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Just making sure!" Feliciano teased.

"First graders don't forget their underwear!" Simon was of course being very serious like a child often was, so Feliciano nodded his head, patting his shoulder as he finally stood up.

"And you have everything?" Feliciano asked Ludwig this time, reaching out to fix the tie he'd been having an extra difficult time with this morning.

"Ja," he replied solemnly, holding his case full of papers and his coffee mug. Feliciano finally finished and patted his undershirt down a little, making sure it was perfect for him. He stared for a moment, lifting his eyebrows, awaiting an answer. "What?" Ludwig replied, till he nodded understanding. "-And I'll be back at 5:30"

"Perfetto! We'll see you at 4:30 then!" He smiled slyly but kindly to Ludwig, kissing his lips for a good day. The loud stomping of feet and the scratching of paws filled the room as Luca had finally awoken, rubbing his eyes free of sleepies. Aster was trotting by his side and eagerly jumping to the couch, Luca following and plopping on top of it. He was still out, but managed to reach for the remote and flicker through the channels. Feliciano laughed turning his attention back to Ludwig. "7:30! You two better go!" He leaned up for one more kiss then squatted and pressed another to the top of Simon's head.

"Bye! See you after school!" Simon yelled, Ludwig shutting the door behind them. Feliciano watched from the doorway window as they both hopped into Ludwig's car, his heart fuzzy and warm as it always seemed to be.

He was broke from that loving gaze when he heard a loud gasp from the living room. "What? Lu-" but he had no time, Luca running past him and reaching up best he could to unlock the door. Feliciano stared in awe and confusion as he watched his littlest son run over the grassy lawn, seeming to care little that he had no shoes on.

"Papa! Papa!" He shouted. Ludwig didn't hear a thing as he was already pulling out of the driveway. He did however hear and feel the loud bang on the hood of his BMW that caused him to cringe and stomp the break. Loud panting made its way around the car side till he saw Luca's face, cheeks bright red from running in the cold weather. Ludwig knew something was up as he pulled himself out of the car, standing for only a moment till he was almost pushed back by the impact of the boys hug.

"Luca, I have to go to work now—what's wr- wait why are you crying?"

He hadn't noticed but clasped strongly in the boys hand was that array of clays, molded together in what he assumed was supposed to be him- noting the blue beads on its face and the yellow felt on its head. The boy didn't say a word though, letting his tears stain Ludwig's rather expensive suit. Ludwig leaned down and picked him up easily, Luca's arms racing to cling around his strong neck.

"You… Liked it more than the stupid vase!" he choked out, sniffing and rubbing his wet eyes onto Ludwig's shirt. He now recalled Gilbert's sly way of placing that strange thing where his vase had once stood and fully understood his child's tears—tears of joy.

Even if he wasn't the one to actually put the sculpture there, he held a firm hand to Luca's back, pulling him close in a hug. "Ja, of course I do," he said with a smile, "because you made it for me."

Ludwig was unbeknownst to the joy that spread through Luca at that moment, more than joy but acceptance of this person he loved and looked up to so dearly. He'd noticed it sitting there while he was trying to find something on the television to watch, and the moment he saw it, he had to thank his papa.

"We're gonna be late!" Simon yelled from the car, not that he wanted to interrupt the moment, but the digital clock already showed 7:35 and he knew his papa had to be to work at 8:00 sharp. Ludwig nodded to Simon, allowing Luca to finally let go and reached to ground.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Luca asked quietly, the corners of his lips curved as Ludwig rubbed his thumb over those tears that were still falling. He didn't even think before he nodded.

"I'll be home at 4." He noticed how bright Luca's face became, reaching out for another hug. Just how had Ludwig been so blind to this the other day. He almost wanted to stay home… Well maybe not stay home, but maybe take a half day just so he could spend a little more time with his son. Work would now be an instant bore, if he knew Luca was sitting at home, waiting for his return.

As Luca let go again, he held the sculpture tightly to his chest, Ludwig finally thinking of something he could do. "How about you and Mamma make me something I can bring to work tomorrow. Something for my desk." Again, Luca's face became brilliant, those eyes of blue shining so marvelously with light.

"Ok! Mamma has lots of stuff! I'll make something a lot beautifuller for you!"

Ludwig grinned accepting the idea… excited more over. Why he didn't think of it before, even for Simon. And with the way Luca's eyes twinkled this very moment, he couldn't wait to return and see what strange and confusing piece he would make. The night before when he saw the statue it was just a mess of paint and clay and pipe cleaner—but as Luca stood, holding it with the biggest smile he'd ever seen, it was a master piece, better than those he'd toured and gawked at with Feliciano in Rome. It was beautiful and perfect.

"Papa!" Simone yelled once again, the clock striking 7:37. He nodded his head and gave one final kiss to Luca's head.

"Don't forget okay?" Luca nodded with furrowed eyebrows, determined to complete the task- the mission- at hand. He offered a silly salute, much like those Feliciano gave which left Ludwig still smiling, stepping into the car.

By the time he was finally pulling out, Luca stood in the doorway, still holding his sculpture and waving wildly to Ludwig and Simon as they pulled away, Feliciano waving as well. Luca was yelling tons of different things but Ludwig couldn't make any of it out as he sped away, his eyes now on the wheel. He hoped he would be able to get some work done that day, with only getting home to see his son now on his mind. What time was he supposed to be home? 3 o`clock… That sounded about right.

* * *

It was a bit long but I had a lot of fun writing it! I proofed it myself so I do hope I didn't miss anything...

I'd like to write some more casual and fun stories like this so maybe in the future, yes?


End file.
